Point Blank, Sad Version
by 7red-charms
Summary: Just a twist on the Point Blank book by anthony horowitz. this is my first story.


Mrs. Stellenbosch hardly faltered. As Alex left the table, her hands swung down, smashing through the thick wood. The table fell apart and she walked through it, grabbing him again, this time by the neck. Alex felt his feet leave the floor. With a grunt she hurled him against the wall. Alex yelled, wondering if his back was broken. He slid to the floor. He couldn't move.

Mrs. Stellenbosch stopped, breathing heavily. She glanced out the window. The helicopters blades were at full speed now. The helicopter rocked forward then slowly rose into the air. It was time to go.

She reached down and picked up her handbag. She took out a gun and aimed at Alex. Alex stared at her. There was nothing he could do.

Mrs. Stellenbosch smiled, "and this is what _I_ am paid for", she said.

The dining room door swung open.

"Alex!" it was wolf. He was holding a machine gun. Mrs. Stellenbosch lifted the gun up and fired three shots. Each one of them hit its target. "Noo!" wolf shouted, as he opened fire himself. The heavy bullets smacked into Mrs. Stellenbosch. She was hurled backward into the window, which smashed behind her. With a scream she disappeared into the night and the snow, headfirst, her heavy, stockinged legs trailing behind.

Alex was in pain.

He had felt all three bullets slam into him. His chest, his stomach and his shoulder. The SAS man ran toward Alex. "God dammit Cub!" Wolf pulled Cub into his arms. Alex was now leaning with his back on Wolf's broad chest. His breathing rattled. "Hold on kid, hold on!" Wolf said as he applied pressure to Cub's chest and stomach. "Itss okay Wof." Alex slurred. "Youu need to get the helcoper." He said as he tried to point to the broken window. "I'm not leaving you Cub, you need help." Wolf said as he increased his pressure on Cub's wounds. "Dammit Wolf, go!" Alex groaned at him with all his strength, "I'll b…be fine," he stuttered. Wolf thought about it for a moment. "Go!" Alex whispered now. The kid was telling him to leave and finish the mission. "Okay, but you hold on till I get back!" Wolf said as he gently lowered the injured teen to the ground. "Is fine, jjust…ggo!" Alex whispered through clenched teeth. Wolf picked up his gun and ran toward the window. The helicopter was still in firing distance. He aimed his machine gun and opened fire. Soon other SAS men were firing at the aircraft and it started to smoke. Then all of a sudden it exploded, sending pieces of debris and fire everywhere. It looked like a new year's celebration.

But it wasn't and Wolf turned back to the room. He jogged back to his wounded comrade. But as he neared him, he slowed down.

Cub was too still, his chest wasn't rising and falling.

Cub was quiet; no struggling breath could be heard.

"No, no no no no, NOOO!" Wolf ran and knelt beside the fallen figure.

He lifted Cubs head and felt for a pulse. He found none. Cub's eyes were open. Blood had seeped out of his mouth and had stained the side of his face. "Oh…god kid." Wolf gave a broken sigh.

He lifted Cub up bridal style and walked out the door.

His units were waiting outside. "Oh shit" could be heard from the soldiers as they realized the had lost a man. Others had been wounded but none were serious. Cub was the only death.

"Alex!" A young voice shouted out. James ran toward Wolf. He had been rescued by the other SAS men.

"How do you know him?" Wolf said harshly.

James looked like hell. "He was my friend; he said he was coming back for me." The German teenager sank to the ground. Wolf put Cub on a waiting stretcher. He then knelt down beside the kid. "He tried; he told us were you were, but then that crazy lady…I wasn't fast enough." Wolf put a hand on James shoulder. "I'm sorry kid." He stood up and walked over to Cub. He put his hand up and closed Cub's eyes. Then he crossed Cub's arms over his chest. Finally he pulled a blanket over Cub's body. A couple of soldiers lifted the stretcher into a waiting helicopter and Wolf gave the signal for them to lift off. They all stood there and watched as it flew into the night, carrying the body of a hero. A hero no one would ever know about.


End file.
